A bas les masques !
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Suzaku tient Lelouch à bout de pistolet, ça y est. Il peut enfin révéler son identité ! Normalement. Faudra voir avec Lelouch, des fois qu'il se soit pas mélangé les pinceaux. (gros délire que peu de gens vont comprendre, je pense. Mais tant pis, je poste quand même ! :D)


**Autant vous prévenir : ce ne sera sans doute pas très drôle ^^' C'est un récent délire d'avec une amie, peut-être qu'il faut être dans nos tête pour comprendre, m'enfin nous on a bien rit ! J'étais censée le dessiner, mais vous savez, le manque de motivation, tout ça tout ça... Bref, j'espère que cela vous soutirera au moins un sourire **

* * *

Ceci était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans la vie de Lelouch Lamperouge. Il y a plusieurs mois, il avait rencontré une étrange demoiselle aux cheveux verts, et depuis sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Ah, ça oui ! Il s'était prit en main, avait en fait reprit absolument toute sa vie en main et s'était mit en tête de libérer son fier pays du joug tyrannique des êtres malfaisants qui y sévissaient. Et foi de Lelouch, il était assidu ! Cela avait au final entraîné des confrontations inimaginables durant lesquelles son cerveau aux si grandes compétences avait encore une fois démontré sa supériorité. Même, il avait fini par en venir face à son meilleur ami, qui travaillait désormais contre lui. Une journée normale, en somme.

Ils étaient là. Lelouch se tenait dans l'ombre, Suzaku le pointant de son pistolet et fixant sa silhouette de ses yeux verts assassins. L'amour de sa vie était morte dans l'occasion, Suzaku lui haïssait pour cela et une fois n'est pas coutume, Lelouch s'en voulait. Euphemia avait été sa sœur avant d'être victime involontaire... Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Suzaku qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner plus avec ses yeux qu'avec son arme.

« Arrête de te cacher, je sais parfaitement qui tu es !, cria le japonais, de la colère dans la voix. »

C'était compréhensible, après tout, et Lelouch se disait qu'avoir été démasqué rajoutait du piment au jeu.

« Quelle excellente, nouvelle ! Vas-y, clame-le tout haut !

-La ferme ! »

La prise sur le pistolet tremble. Suzaku s'énerve de plus en plus alors que son regard semble s'être embué. La tristesse, sans aucun doute. Même d'ici, Lelouch le sait.

« C'est parce que tu es Zero que Euphie est morte ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuit est gênant. Autant pour Suzaku que pour Kallen qui assiste, impuissante et en retrait, à la scène. Lelouch ne sait comment réagir, assez pour que son cerveau si développé arrête de fonctionner un court instant ; d'où le silence momentané qui gêne tant son ami d'enfance et sa fidèle. Puis, il fait un pas. Un autre. Plus il avance, plus il sort de l'ombre, plus Suzaku s'étonne. Lelouch n'est pas accoutré de la façon dont il devait l'être. Pourquoi porter un pantalon brun clair et des chaussures bien entretenues ? Puis Lelouch s'approche encore. Au-dessus de sa ceinture, une chemise blanche recouverte d'un veston de la même couleur que le pantalon. Au plus il avançait, au plus Suzaku devinait une cravate rouge. Et, bien sûr, plus il commençait à perdre le fil des évènements.

Quand celui qu'il tenait en joue apparu complètement dans son champ de vision, un grand sourire vainqueur ornait ses lèvres et de la moquerie siégeait dans ses yeux violets. Victorieux, il brandit au-dessus de lui un carnet noir qui n'avait, de l'avis du japonais, rien à faire ici.

« Je ne suis pas Zeroooo ! »

Pour une raison qui échappe à Suzaku, la voix de Lelouch chevrote étrangement.

« Je suis... KIRAAAA ! »

Le silence revient tout à coup. Kallen ne bougeait pas, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le Kururugi qui, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et baissa son pistolet au sol.

« Lelouch, t'es bourré, avoue.

-Noooon !, ragea Lelouch. Je suis Kira ! C.C est mon Shinigamiii ! »

Puis, après un regard un tant soit peu mauvais mais étonné :

« Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, _Ryuuzaki_. »

Suzaku haussa un sourcil.

« Qui ?

-Toi !

-Euh, Lelouch... Tu es censé être Zero pour créer le monde parfait dans laquelle ta petite sœur Nunally pourrait vivre en paix..., tente Suzaku, dépité et en plein facepalm.

-Ma sœur s'appelle Sayuuuuuuuu ! »

Les oreilles du japonais couinèrent devant tant de chevrotements.

« D'ailleurs, Ryuuzaki, t'avais-je déjà dit que les Shinigamis ne mangent que de la pizza ? »

~•~

**A l'autre bout du pays...**

« Vas-y Light, dis-le haut et fort !

-Ryuuzaki... Je suis... ZERO ! »

L, tout intelligent qu'il n'était, ne comprit à ce moment pas comment Light Yagami avait pu enfiler un tel costume noir et l'étrange masque assorti en si peu de temps. Ni d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'appela Suzaku, et pourquoi il cherchait une soi-disant sœur appelée Nunally. Il devait être bourré, voilà tout.


End file.
